Dirrty
Dirrty is a song by Christina Aguilera and Redman (rapper). Lyrics Dirty Filthy (filthy) Nasty, you nasty (yeah) Too dirty to clean my act up If you ain't dirty You ain't here to party (whoo!) Ladies, move, gentlemen, move Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (yeah, yeah) (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (get up!) (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (who ready to party?) (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (Ring the alarm) and I'm throwin' elbows (stomp that Let me get f- Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room, I'm coming through Paid my dues, In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room DJ's spinning, show your hands Let's get dirty, that's my jam I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off It's explosive, speakers are pumping Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are mashing No question, time for some action Temperature's up (can you feel it) 'Bout to erupt Gonna get my girls, get your boys Gonna make some noise Want to get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Want to get dirty, It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing gettin' just a little naughty Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas, drop your cups Body's hot, front to back Now move your ass, I like that Tight hip-huggers, low for sure (whaddaya got?) Shake a little somethin' on the floor I need that, uh, to get me off Sweatin' tiil my clothes come off Let's get open, 'cause a commotion We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping Hot rocking, everyone's talking Give all you've got (give it to me) Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls, get your boys Gonna make some noise Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Want to get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party Ooh, sweat dripping over my body Dancing gettin' just a little naughty Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival Here it comes, it's the one you've been waiting on Get up, get it up, yup, that's what's up You can just put your butt to the maximum Uh-oh, here we go (here we go) You can tell when the music starts to drop That's when we take it to the parking lot And I bet you somebody's gonna, call the cops Uh-oh, here we go, here we go Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Yo, hot damn, Doc a Jam like a Summer Show I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove My gear look like the bank got my money froze For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!) If the media shine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves up Yo Christina (what), better hop in here My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah) The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act like Lauryn Hill Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals I drive a four-wheel ride with foreign wheels (Throw it up!) baby it's Brick City, you heard of that We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac) Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking (want to get rowdy? (rowdy) Gonna get a little unruly (ruly) Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry) Want to get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party (party) Sweat dripping over my body (body) Dancing gettin' just a little naughty Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Want to get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party Ooh, sweat dripping over my body Dancing gettin' just a little naughty Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival Rowdy Dance and getting a little unruly Gonna get fired up in a hurry Gonna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Wanna get a little naughty Want to get dirty, it's about time for my arrival Uh, what? Another Rockwilder production Category:Song Category:2002 Category:Christina Aguilera Category:Redman (rapper)